1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exerciser systems and more particularly pertains to a new elastic exerciser system for providing a portable exercise system so that a user may exercise therewith at any location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exerciser systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, exerciser systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,840; U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,549; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,632; U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,103; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,501; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,064.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new elastic exerciser system. The inventive device includes a plurality of elastic loads with each end of each elastic load having a fastening ring coupled thereto. A pair of elongate cords are provided also having a fastening ring couple to each end of the respective cord. Each cord also has a plurality of spaced apart and laterally positioned fastening rings coupled thereto between the ends of the respective cord. A pair of flexible annular handles are provided each having a fastening ring coupled thereto. A plurality of detachably fasteners are provided for detaching pairs of the fastening rings together into various configurations to permit a user to perform various resistance exercises.
In these respects, the elastic exerciser system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable exercise system so that a user may exercise therewith at any location.